<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Leopards by twileighplants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484702">Snow Leopards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twileighplants/pseuds/twileighplants'>twileighplants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, zoo dates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twileighplants/pseuds/twileighplants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Sora go on a date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Leopards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/gifts">Xyzcl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Leon and the Soriku Server mini gift exchange</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora bounced in his seat as Riku drove around the parking lot of the local zoo, looking for a place to park. It was the first date they were going on in awhile and he had been looking forward to it for the past few weeks. </p><p>He clapped his hands together as Riku found a good parking spot and pulled in, killing the ignition, “You ready?” Riku chuckled as he climbed out of the car, as Sora was already halfway out the door. </p><p>“Of course I’m ready! I’ve been waiting for this day for weeks now. I want to get in and see the animals before that winter storm kicks in again and it’s too cold and wet to go anywhere.” Sora pouted before shifting his backpack on his shoulders and making sure he had everything he needed. </p><p>Riku just laughed in response as he locked the car. He walked up to Sora to take his hand and they walked inside. Their first stop was the kiosk in the middle of the square where they could download the map or grab a paper one as well as buy informational cards, to be inserted in speakers to hear more about the animals.</p><p>Sora grabbed a map and opened it up, glancing over the different areas, “We should go look at the birds, then reptiles and amphibians and leave the mammals for last.” He decided, folding the map and slipping it into his back pocket.</p><p>Riku just nodded and gestured in the direction of where the birds were located, and followed Sora.</p><p>Their first stop was at the free range Flamingo pond where a group of Flamingo had gathered, standing in the pond and preening themselves. “Wow, they’re so vibrant!” Sora mused, watching as one started to meander away.</p><p>“You say that everytime.” Riku laughed.</p><p>“I’m just blown away everytime!” Sora joined him in his laughter before they moved onto the next exhibit.</p><p>They stopped at each bird exhibit, reading the plaques and listening to the speaker when someone used their card to hear more about the bird they were visiting. When they reached the end of birds, they headed to the reptile and amphibians, eager to get out of the warm sun for a few minutes. </p><p>“Oh look at the colorful frogs!” Sora said squatting down to look through the misty window. He spotted three black and yellow frog, five and red and black frogs and only one blue and black frog. </p><p>“What about this one! Look at it’s little feets!” Riku said excitedly as he pointed at a Red-eyed tree frog. The frog stood still for a moment before hopping into the water. </p><p>“Woah.” Sora said in amazement. </p><p>They moved on to the Tarantulas, where Sora stood a few good feet away, “Ya know what’s a terrifying thought? One of these escaping. I hope we are never here when something like that happens.” he shuddered at the thought. </p><p>“I’m sure they have regulations and procedures to ensure everyone’s safety on the chance something like that happens.” Riku mused, before taking Sora’s hand and leading him out of the exhibit. </p><p>They stopped to grab a small snack and walked around the bird exhibit, finding the birds they hadn’t already visited before heading to big cats and mammals. </p><p>“Aww, look at the snow leopards!” Sora pointed to a mama snow leopard with her two cubs who were chasing and tackling each other. Another one was leisurely strolling with its tail in it’s mouth before plomping down in a shady area. </p><p>“I wonder why they do that.” Riku inquired as the snow leopard sat with its tail in it’s mouth. </p><p>Sora shrugged looking at the information sign to see if there was anything regarding Riku’s question, “I’m not sure. Maybe a comfort thing?” he tilted his head. </p><p>Riku shrugged, “C’mon. I’m getting hungry.” he said, taking Sora’s hand and leading them out towards a small park area within the Zoo. He found a picnic table that was hidden away in some shade and took a seat. Sora grabbed out the lunchbox they had packed and started to unpack the food that was inside. </p><p>He handed Riku a sandwich, a bag of chips and a water bottle before grabbing out his own. They sat and talked about the animals they had seen already and which ones they were going to see before they headed home. </p><p>Finishing their food, they cleaned up their mess and headed back onto the trail leading to the mammals and big cats. They stopped at the lions and tigers exhibits, both a little disappointed when they discovered the fennec fox exhibit was closed for renovations.</p><p>Sora made Riku stop to watch the otters play and swim before moving onto the last exhibit. They headed into the bamboo alcove and Sora tried to hide his excitement upon seeing the red pandas. </p><p>There was one who was lazing it up on a branch, it’s legs dangling on either side as it slept. Two were climbing the trees, exploring and stopping to stretch, while there were a few on the ground, chasing and playing with each other. Sora rested his arms on the fence and watched as they played, sighing happily. </p><p>“I love red pandas.” he said softly. </p><p>They watched the red pandas for a few more moments, laughing and assigning red pandas to their friends; the lazy sleeping one was Axel, the two play-fighting were Ventus and Vanitas, while the ones who were climbing the trees were definitely Roxas and Xion. </p><p>Heading out of the bamboo alcove, Sora and Riku made their way to the gift shop and looked around at it’s wares. </p><p>Sora picked out a small red panda and snow leopard plush, knowing full well they’d most likely end up in Bumpis’ bed. As he was approaching the cash register, he stopped upon seeing a display with crystal animals. He looked them over and found a little crystal snow leopard. Grinning, he grabbed one and went to check out. </p><p>Once he was finished with his purchases, Sora went outside to find Riku who was waiting for him. “You ready?” he asked, holding out his hand. </p><p>“Yup! I got something for you by the way.” Sora said as they headed to the car. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Riku asked with an amused smile as Sora started to swing their hands between them. </p><p>“Yup,” Sora popped the ‘P’, “I saw it and just screamed Riku at me, so I had to get it.” he explained as they arrived at the car. Once the car was unlocked, Sora climbed in and got situated before grabbing out the crystal leopard. </p><p>He held it up for Riku to see, rubbing his fingers so the leopard moved and glistened in the light, “Snow leopards' eyes remind of your eyes. And their fur is almost the same color as yours.” he said as he dropped the crystal leopard into Riku’s hand. </p><p>Riku inspected it for a moment before hanging it on the rearview mirror. He ran his thumb over it a couple of times before letting it hang. Turning to Sora, Riku pulled him into a gentle kiss, pulling away to kiss his nose and his forehead. </p><p>“I love it, thanks Sora.” he kissed him again. </p><p>Sora beamed, "I'm glad, now, let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>